


Teen Wolf: A Hogwarts Journey

by CassandraAdern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Angst, Animagus, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kitsune, M/M, Memories, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw, Red String of Fate, Scallison, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Stydia, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraAdern/pseuds/CassandraAdern
Summary: What would happen if the Teen Wolf characters attended Hogwarts?Let's find out.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this 'chapter' :))  
> It is merely an introduction to the story.

Please bear with me. The first year is mainly a tool to establish characters and age them up some. While I didn’t want to lend too much time to a year without all of the characters present, I did want to include some of their most important moments. i.e. their sorting and Scott becoming a werewolf. I also added some OCs. I swear they won’t be included much and aren’t essential to the storyline after 1st year, but I did want some established background characters for more complexity and for the main characters to interact with for plot points :) **I didn’t include the ‘new pack’** because frankly, I didn’t like them that much and felt no sense in dividing attention from the characters we all know and love. The only 2 characters I included who arrived after season 4 were Donovan (briefly, for plot point), and Theo (because I felt he was relevant to progressing the story). I tried my best to tie in **elements from Harry Potter and Teen Wolf** , copy storylines from both and combine them as a hybrid, making a few tweaks here and there. I wanted the story to be familiar and not overly OOC. Story is mainly Scott, Stiles and Lydia POV. Stydia slow-burn, starting in year 2. Scallison, Scira, and Stalia all occur as background relationships.

I also included mention of another school (McNuggan’s) they went to before Hogwarts to establish Scott, Stiles and Lydia meeting. The school is for Half-bloods and Muggleborns that present Wizarding qualities, it is like any other school, but squibs are monitoring their behavior to see if they have magical abilities or not.

In this version Hogwarts is slightly different; **school starts @15** rather than 11 and lasts 6 years. I set the story starting in 2015 so that the year conveniently lines up with their ages. Animagi class is offered so some of the characters are animaguses rather than were-creatures. I personally picture werewolves as closer to the Harry Potter version and their ‘ **partial transformation** ’ as the Teen Wolf version, but you can picture what you’d like :)

I will be trying to update every 1-2 weeks, but I’m in college so don’t kill me if I’m late.

Reference guide for houses and teachers *Information below contains spoilers*

 **Houses** :

 **Gryffindor** \- 57  
Scott - Half blood; black hair and brown eyes. Best classes; COMC, Quidditch, Healing (year 3).  
Allison - Pureblood; black hair, black eyes, ivory skin. Best classes; Archery, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Alchemy.  
Derek - Pureblood; 2 years older  
OC Antonia - Half-blood; Strong willed, stubborn, rash decisions  
OC Obadiah (Beau) - Pure blood; black hair, brown eyes, ebony skin. Spiritual and mature.  
OC Alexander - Muggle born; Hot headed, braggy

 **Ravenclaw** \- 48  
Stiles - Muggle born; brown hair, whiskey eyes, pale skin decorated with moles. Best classes; Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Intuition (year 3)  
Lydia - Half-blood; Strawberry blonde, fair skin, green eyes. Best classes; Potions and Divination (arithmancy and xylomancy), Alchemy.  
Danny - Pureblood; Gay, best classes; Potions  
OC Astoria - Half-blood; beautiful, highly desired, plays Quidditch as a beater.  
OC Mridini - Muggleborn; kind and shy.  
OC Nicholas - Pureblood; Bossy, nerdy; think percy.

 **Hufflepuff** \- 53  
Isaac - Muggleborn; brown curly hair  
Cora - Pureblood; Derek’s sister  
Kira - Pureblood; Transfers year 3. Animagus (fox). Best classes; Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts  
OC Pomme - Muggle born; definition of libra.  
OC Atticus - Pure blood. Hot greek man, curly hair.

 **Slytherin** \- 49  
Jackson - Pureblood, Animagus (snake) and parselmouth. Best class; Quidditch and Transfiguration, Animagi (year 2)  
Malia - Pure blood, Peters daughter, Animagus (coyote). Best classes; Animagi (year 3)  
Ethan + Aiden - Pureblood Twins  
Theo - Pureblood  
OC Priscilla - Pureblood black hair, black eyes, pale. Shy and reserved  
OC Sybil - 18 black hair, black eyes, olive skin. Sly and clever. Troublemaker.

  
 **Teachers**  
Mrs. Martin - Teaches Transfiguration  
Peter Hale - Teaches Animagi  
Mellissa McCall - Nurse/teaches healing  
Argent - Teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and HOM  
Deaton - Care of magical creatures  
Coach - Quidditch coach  
Parrish - Teaches Elemental magic - fire.  
Mr. Yukimara - HOM  
Jennifer - Teaches Charms, has an affair with Derek. Is the Derach.  
Harris - Teaches potions  
OC Dark Wizard - Rhafalak; Originally Rhaegar Fallon, died 20 years ago after mass murder of half-bloods/attempted genocide.  
Gerard - Headmaster

 **Classes:**  
DADA, Potions, Quidditch, Charms, Divination, Transfiguration, Astronomy, HOM,  
Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies  
(Year 3+) Elemental Magic (fire, water etc.), Animagi, Alchemy, Apparition, Magical Theory, Xylomancy (divination with wood), Healing, Necromancy, Wandless Magic, Intuition.

 **Birthdays:** School starts August 10th - June 1st  
Malia - Aries; April 3rd - 16  
Allison - Taurus; May 9th - 16  
Scott - Leo; August 16th - Turns 16 in year 1  
Lydia - Libra; Oct 7th - Turns 16 in year 1  
Kira - Scorpio; November 22nd - turns 16 in year 1  
Derek - Capricorn; December 30th - turns 19 in year 1  
Stiles - Aquarius; January 23rd - turns 16 in year 1  
Jackson - Pisces; March 11th - turns 16 in year 1  
Isaac - Cancer; June 26th - turns 16 in year 1  
Ethan and Aiden - Gemini; June 14th - turn 16 in year 1


	2. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction.

It was the start of the year at Stiles’ new school. He was 10. He’d received the letter inviting him to ‘ _McNuggan’s School for Exceptionally Gifted Lads and Ladies_ ’ - All expenses paid. Since his parents were dealing with hospital bills, trying to figure out what was wrong with his mother, they couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Part of Stiles felt like they just wanted him out of the house. So, he boarded the train September 1st, saying goodbye to his parents and hugging his mother deeply. He didn’t want to leave her, but she insisted she was fine.

It was very foreign to Stiles. A boarding school. He supposed his classmates would all be rich. Stiles’ letter had stated he was accepted for his “outstanding academic achievement” which surprised him since he’d gotten in so much trouble to get kicked out the year before. He hadn’t meant to do it… He was angry with his teacher for taking his key, the one that belonged to his mother’s jeep, she’d given it to him so they'd never be separated. His teacher said he was ‘fiddling with it’ and took it. In a moment of rage he’d wished the teacher would just freeze so he could snatch the key back and maybe give him a good kick in the leg. And then a peculiar thing happened. His teacher did freeze. It was all over the papers ‘teacher petrified’ and ‘spontaneous stroke’ all different explanations for something that was truly unexplainable. Needless to say, Stiles' principal had blamed him for inducing his teacher’s state and he’d been promptly expelled. This letter was a blessing, it gave Stiles a fresh start.

He boarded the train and made for an empty compartment. He sat his bag down and sat with a sigh. To say he was nervous would be a vast understatement. He was headed to a new school where he’d have no friends and no clue what he was doing. He glanced around and stilled instantly when his eyes fell upon a girl in the row across from him. She was about his age with pale skin and the most beautiful hair he’d ever seen. Red wouldn’t be a sufficient descriptor, it was the color of light passing through honey, or the hue of a beautiful sunset just before the sun breached the horizon. He was instantly infatuated. She was talking to another person, a girl with blonde hair who appeared very snobbish.

Stiles’ staring was interrupted by a knock on his train car. It was a boy, also his age who appeared even more out of place than Stiles felt.

“Hi, can I sit with you?” The boy asked, seemingly unsure of his own question.

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles shifted to make room for the boy, despite the fact there was another bench opposite him.

“Thanks.” The boy sat down opposite Stiles and reached into his bag. With shaky hands he retrieved an inhaler which he puffed twice.

“I’m Stiles,” Stiles introduced himself. He was anxious with anticipation, this boy could be his first new friend. He wanted to make a good impression.

“Scott,” The boy held out his hand. Stiles shook it eagerly.

Over the course of the next hour the boys talked, getting to know each other bit by bit. Stiles talked the most, of course. He dove into how he’d gotten kicked out of his last school and pointed out the pretty redhead who’d caught his eye. Scott watched his animated gestures with enthusiasm and bit by bit became more comfortable. By the time they’d arrived at their new school Stiles had learned Scott’s mom was a nurse, his dad was a drunk who’d walked out, and he was asthamtic, though Stiles had caught on to that fact already. The train pulled to a stop and the boys exchanged a look.

“You ready?” Stiles asked the other boy.

“Not really.” They both grinned.

They were instructed to leave their luggage on the train, it would be brought to the school separately for them to pick up later. When they entered the school they were split into ‘houses’ Stiles was delighted to see he was in ‘red’ house with Scott, but rather dismayed by the fact the red haired girl was in purple. He supposed he wouldn’t see much of her, a realization which pained his heart, but he supposed it didn’t matter. Afterall, he’d never met the girl, he didn’t even know her name, still he had the nagging feeling as if he’d lost something.

The school was rather peculiar. It had all the usual classes; maths, science, history, but throughout the day they were assigned random tasks that were seemingly impossible. In the 1st break, they had a cup placed in front of them and were asked to make the water move without touching it. Confused, Stiles blew into his cup causing the water to ripple, he could’ve swore he’d seen the teacher glare as if Stiles wasn’t following instructions properly, almost as if she’d expected more from _him_. The red haired girl had been placed in this breakroom with her friend, he overheard the girl calling her ‘Lydia’ and smiled at the prospect of finally knowing what to call her. They spent the time staring at their cups, nothing remotely interesting happened until finally they were released to lunch. During which he sat with Scott.

“What do you suppose that cup thing was about?” He asked.

Scott shrugged “Who knows?” He didn’t seem to care much. But Stiles did. What had the point of the task been? Why was Stiles here? Based on their conversation on the train, Scott certainly hadn’t gotten accepted as a product of his grades. His mother had simply decided to switch his schools without any explanation. Something about it didn’t feel right.

Over the course of four years that Stiles spent at the school he learned the truth about it. This school was designed to test children for any magical ability. Half-bloods and Muggle-borns were sent by parents or selected by showing any supernatural affiliation and these ‘tests’ were designed to stimulate any magical reaction. Those who presented a magical ability, as Scott, Stiles and Lydia would all do in good time, were to continue their magical journey at a school for Magic, such as Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beaubuttons. Those without abilities would leave the school at a young enough age to not arouse too much suspicion, they’d chalk the whole experience up to ‘odd’ and continue on with their ordinary muggle lives. But this was just the preface of their story. It never truly started till they got to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles trip to Hogwarts and their sorting ceremony.  
> Words: 2,763

“Scott!” Stiles flung himself into his best friend. They were at the train station, having just reunited. They hadn’t seen each other since early July, when Scott’s mother had taken them for supplies.

“Stiles, can’t- can’t breathe.” Scott gasped.

“What, oh sorry.” Stiles released his friend and watched as he breathed in his inhaler. “Can you believe it Scott! Hogwarts, we’re finally here!” Scott beamed.

“How did your dad react when you told him?”

“Oh well, you know my dad. He never believed in that sort of thing, but here I am! It only took mild convincing, maybe a little begging.” Scott laughed. Stiles threw his arm over his friend’s shoulder and steered him towards the train.

“C’mon Scott. Here we are; two 15 year old wizards on our way to magic school. The air has never smelled so sweet.”

They took their seats in a cabin with two other boys. One was lean and blonde with blue eyes and an unsettling smirk on his face. The other was shorter and kinder looking with black hair.

“Hey,” Scott beamed at them as he slid into his seat. Stiles followed, slightly more cautious, the blonde set him on edge. He couldn’t quite place the feeling but he could already tell he didn’t like him.

The boys nodded acknowledgement and continued their discussion.

“Well everyone knows Gryffindors are just blundering, arrogant fools. And Hufflepuffs are obnoxious, plain and simple. So we better be Slytherin, or Ravenclaw wouldn’t be that bad.”

“What’s a Hugglepuff?” Scott asked, innocently.

The blonde boy laughed, throwing his head back, the other boy snickered.

“Hufflepuff,” the Black haired boy corrected kindly “It’s one of the four houses.”

“Houses?” Stiles and Scott said in unison. They turned to each other, they supposed it made sense that they’d be split into houses, but neither wanted to be separated. They’d been lucky enough to stay together at Mcnuggan’s, but Stiles was pained with the memory of being separated from Lydia. Because of their separate houses they hadn’t interacted much, not that he didn’t try. He was just never really on her radar. He wondered for a moment if she would be joining them at Hogwarts before Jackson’s voice brought him back to the cabin.

“Yes. Slytherin is by far the best.” The blonde grimaced. “The house of Cunning and Ambition, it’s where all the truly driven wizards go. I’m Jackson by the way, and this is Danny.”

“I’m Scott,”

“Stiles,” Stiles introduced himself absentmindedly “What about the other houses?” He asked cautiously “What do they represent?”

“Well Gryffindor is Bravery and ‘Chivalry’” Jackson used air quotes “Whatever that means a-”

“Chivalry is a combination of qualities such as courage, honor and courtesy and was commonly used in medieval times to describe characteristics attributed to knights.” Stiles cut in.

“I know what it means, idiot. Obviously. I just don’t understand why it’s a trait worth mentioning.” Jackson glowered at Stiles, the boy beside him tried not to chuckle.

“Well, I’m of the opinion that the knights did a lot worth mentioning.” Stiles replied sarcastically. Scott nudged him.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Anyway, those are the two main houses, the other two are less relevant.”

“Can we hear about them anyway?” Scott asked, trying to make up for Stiles’ rudeness.

“Hufflepuff is the house of Loyalty and Kindness,” Danny answered “But they can tend to be followers. And Ravenclaw is the house of Intelligence and Individuality, but they can be pretentious. None of the houses are particularly bad,” He glanced at Jackson “ But based on your own preferences you’ll definitely prefer certain values.”

“So if it’s based on preferences can you choose your house?” Stiles asked.

“Not exactly, some consideration is taken to your sorting, but it’s largely based on your identity.”

Scott sighed “So then they might split us up.” He looked at Stiles.

“Hey, no way. We are far too much alike to be put into different houses.” Scott raised his eyebrows.  
“Okay, hey even if we’re not, well, that much alike, they still won’t separate us. They can’t…” They exchanged a sad look.

“It’s not all the bad if you are separated. Some classes have multiple houses in them. And it’s not like you can’t see each other in your free time.” Danny said, clearly hoping to cheer them up.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Stiles couldn’t shake the feeling of dread sinking over him, the feeling that he would have to start all over again.

“How do you guys know so much anyway?” He asked

“Did you go to McNuggan’s? Or somewhere else?” Scott asked. Stiles couldn’t remember seeing either of them at McNuggan’s but it had been a large school with over 2,000 students.

“Where?” Jackson laughed “Oh, you mean that atrocious excuse of a school for Mudbloods and Half-breeds. No, no. We’re both Pure bloods.” He shook his head, as if Scott’s question had been hilarious. Danny shifted uncomfortably beside him.

“Pure- what?” Scott asked dumbfounded. Stiles was confused too, but he was rather sure he’d just been insulted.

“Pure.Bloods.” Jackson spelled out as if they were stupid. “As in pure wizard. Mom witch, dad wizard.”

“Oh,” Scott responded. Stiles felt rather gutted by the boy’s attitude.

“So if you’re not pure blood then what are you?”

“Well, my mom’s a witch,” Scott responded, though he seemed like he didn’t want to “My dad, well I guess he’s just a normal human.”

“You mean a muggle?” Jackson corrected. Scott and Stiles exchanged a puzzled look, they’d never heard that term before.

“It means non-magic folk.” Danny informed them.

“And you?” Jackson asked Stiles pointedly. There was no avoiding the question. Refusing to answer would just make matters worse because then it would seem like he was ashamed of his family.

“Neither of my parents have magic.” Stiles answered defensively. He wasn’t going to use the term ‘muggle’ till he was sure it wasn’t an insult.

“Hm. Makes sense.” Jackson smirked. Stiles balled his fists.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Before Jackson could answer, there was a knock at the cabin door. A plump woman pushing a cart full of sweets was standing there.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” Jackson reached into his bag and pulled out a bag filled with gold coins, clearly eager to flex his wealth. Stiles noticed Scott’s eyes bulging at the amount of money.

“Give me some of everything.” He handed her two gold coins to which she beamed and began filling a bag with sweets.

Jackson made a production of moaning at how delicious the sweets were. Stiles studied the different types. Chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, pumpkin pasties. He’d never heard of any of these sweets before.

“You want some?” Jackson offered, blinking innocently. Stiles narrowed his eyes, why would this boy be nice?

“Sure!” Scott answered at once.

“I’ll pass,” Stiles responded.

“Oh, come on Stiles, truce?” The boy insisted.

Scott nudged him “C’mon Stiles. I know how much you love candy.”

“Fine. Give me something good.”

“Of course,” Jackson handed him a ‘chocolate frog’ and Scott, the every flavor beans.

“Enjoy.” He smirked. Scott and Stiles dug into their candy. Scott grabbed a handful of beans and shoved them into his mouth. Stiles began tearing at the packaging of his chocolate. Before he knew what was happening, an animated frog was leaping at his face.

“Agh” He swatted the frog off his nose and it proceeded to hop around. Stiles tried to grab at it, but kept missing. “Scott, a little help?” He turned to his best friend, but his face was red and his eyes watering. “Scott?”

“They mean every flavor, Stiles.” Scott mumbled around his mouthful of beans. He looked like he might throw up. And suddenly Stiles realized. Jackson hadn’t been trying to be nice at all, he was tricking them. The frog was forgotten as Stiles felt anger run through his body. He stood with one fist raised, Jackson sat peacefully, laughing at Scott who was now gagging the beans into his hand.

“Come now Stiles, be smart. You don’t want to get into a fight before term even starts.” That obnoxious smirk reappeared. As much as Stiles wanted to punch him, he knew the boy was right. He’d already been kicked out of one school. He didn’t want to get kicked out of his one shot at a magic one.

“Come on Scott,” He grabbed Scott by the shoulder. “Let’s go get you some water.”

They left the cabin and found a different one. This one had only one person, a boy who appeared to be sleeping.

“Great, just great. That vile lizard tricked us and now my face is covered in chocolate and you’re gonna have diarrhea for a week. Man.”

“It’s fine Stiles, I’m fine. Just forget it.”

“Forget it? I’m not going to forget it, like ever. Never. Nope, I hate him.”

“You don’t hate him.”

“I hate him Scott. I- oh” Stiles suddenly realized the boy across for them wasn’t asleep. “Scott” He nudged his friend. Scott followed his gaze to the boy. He was sitting with his knees tucked in and a jacket over him.

“Hey,” Stiles said weakly. “I’m-”

“Stiles,” the boy answered for him “and that’s Scott. I heard. I’m Isaac.”

“Nice to meet you.” Scott offered the boy his hand. Isaac winced slightly at the sudden movement, but took Scott’s hand.

“Do you mind if we sit in here? We could find another car if you wanna, I don’t know, be alone. We just came in here because these two assholes-”

“It’s fine.” Isaac answered.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. They decided it was best to leave the boy alone for the most part. They spent the remaining time predicting what houses they’d be in.

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts they fell into complete silence. Both too anxious to speak. They followed the other students to boats which they took across the great lake. Stiles breathed in the crisp dusk air. The stars were mesmerizing, reflecting in the water he felt like he was in a dream. If he was he did want to wake up.

+++++

“Marvin, Alex”

Stiles realized with a pang that Lydia’s name hadn’t been called. He supposed she really wasn’t here. He wondered for a moment if he would ever see her again. But before he could think too much on the subject the woman called out another name.

“McCall, Scott.” Stiles gave Scott a clap on the back as he made his way up to the stool. He was anxious, this sorting ceremony would determine every aspect of their friendship from this point forward.

He couldn’t help but feel kind of cheated by the fact that an old hat would determine their fate. Why couldn’t they choose where they wanted to go? Then he and Scott wouldn’t be separated.

Scott was on the stool for about a minute and a half, eyes clenched tight clearly deep in thought. Stiles wondered what the hat was asking him. When the hat finally spoke the word echoed in Stiles’ ears.

“Gryffindor!” Stiles clapped loudly along with the table of students on the far end of the hall who were adorned in red. Scott had been sorted into Gryffindor. Which meant Stiles had to be in Gryffindor too. He would make the hat place him there, argue his case the best he could. He could be brave and chivalrous.

The students were sorted one by one, the boy Danny whom they’d met on the trade was sorted into Ravenclaw. He joined the blue table that sat alongside the Gryffindors. Finally the woman calling out names reached S’s.

Stiles straightened his robes anxiously and ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was presentable.

“Stilinski, Mieczysław.” Stiles winced as she called out his first name, albeit a butchered version, it was still embarrassing. He stepped forward trembling as he approached the hat. Slowly he sat on the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head.

It was very anxiety inducing to be sitting in front of the whole school staring straight forward like an idiot. Every pair of eyes in the hall was fixed on him, silently guessing where he would be placed. Stiles felt his mouth go dry.

“Hm.” Stiles jumped when the voice echoed in his head. “A lot to unpack in this head of yours. I see a great deal of intelligence, that’s for sure, though you sometimes use it for mischief. And a loyalty to those close to you, however, you aren’t afraid to step on a few toes to get ahead. A very clever mind indeed. But there’s something else, here in your heart, a selflessness for your family. Very interesting. A whole lot of guilt too. I can see you going in a number of places. Yes, a great deal of potential.”

“Gryffindor, Gryffindor.” Stiles muttered aloud.

“Gryffindor eh? That choice wouldn’t have anything to do with your friend over there would it?” Stiles startled. How did the hat know who he was friends with, then he supposed it was reading all of his thoughts.

“Unfortunately, I don’t see Gryffindor for your path. You have a deeper passion, a thirst for knowledge, no matter what you feel the need to uncover the truth, you strive for investigation and stick true to your sense of individuality no matter the cost. Yes. I see clearly now. Better be. Ravenclaw!”

The hat shouted the house name and Stiles’ eyes flew open. He looked quickly for Scott but couldn’t pick him out from the crowd. Instead he saw the blue table erupting with noise. They were cheering and clapping. Stiles swallowed hard and headed down the stairs towards his designated table, for better or worse this was his home now. For the next six years…

++++++

When Scott was called up to the seat he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He debated for a moment taking a puff of his inhaler, but didn’t want that to be the impression he made on his new house. He sat down and felt the hat be set into place atop his head. He was almost thankful when it started speaking to him. Anything to distract him from the pain in his lungs.

“Ah, I see. Very strong mind indeed. Brave, yes. And a hunger to prove yourself. Very strong moral code, not many young minds have such a sense of right and wrong. Extremely loyal as well. Hm. I can see you in two houses, but which is the better fit?” Scott tried to concentrate, on what he didn’t know.

“Hm. But this here, within your heart. You are a leader Scott McCall, so that means… Gryffindor!” The hat shouted.

Scott saw the table on the far left cheer and clap. He silently thanked the hat and stood to walk towards his table, shooting one last look back at Stiles, who looked petrified.

He took a seat next to an older boy with black hair and hazel eyes. The boy welcomed him.

“Hope that wasn’t too scary.”He said knowingly. Scott let out a breath.

“No clue what you mean.” He joked. The boy laughed.

“I’m Derek.”

“Scott,” Scott said sheepishly as if the hat hadn’t just introduced him to the whole school.

“If it’s any comfort, I’m sure you belong here. I can sense it about you.” Scott smiled. It was a comfort. This new school was all unknown to him, someone else confirming that he belonged definitely gave him a sense of relief.

“Stick with me kid, I’ll show you the ropes.” Scott felt incredibly lucky to have met Derek. If Stiles wasn’t placed in Gryffindor at least he knew he wouldn’t have to go through school completely alone.

He turned his attention back to the sorting. They had reached the letter S.

He watched as Stiles was called, almost spitting out his juice when the hat called him by his legal name.

“What?” Derek asked “ You know that kid?” Scott nodded.

“He’s my best friend.” Derek scoffed.

“Not for long.” Scott looked at him quizzically. “Sorry, I just mean there’s no way he is a Gryffindor.”

“How do you know?” Scott asked. He didn’t want to be separated from Stiles.

“I just know.” Derek stated matter of factly. “By the looks of him he’s probably either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.” He said in exact time with the hat. “See.”

Scott’s eyes bulged as he watched Stiles join his new table. One thing was for certain. Everything was about to change.


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words : 4,906
> 
> First week of classes.

Stiles was thankful that at least his and Scott’s tables were side by side. If they planned it, they could sit back to back at their respective tables and still talk. He looked around anxiously. He should still probably make friends in his new house. 

The feast was coming to an end, Stiles hadn’t eaten much at all. The headmaster Gerard, made a few announcements that Stiles didn't really listen to. Something about not going into the forest, and out of bounds corridors, Stiles would ignore anything he was told anyway. Then the first years left early to become acquainted with their new living area, a few select older students leading the way.

It wasn’t until he was climbing the steps to Ravenclaw tower that someone finally spoke to him. 

“Hey,” It was a girl, his year, who’d been sorted just before him and Scott. She was pretty, with dark brown hair, black eyes, and olive skin. 

“Hey,” Stiles beamed, pleased to have someone to talk to. 

“It was Mishlav, or something right?” She guessed, grimacing apologetically. Of course she’d pronounced it wrong, but he was surprised she’d tried. 

“Actually I go by Stiles.” He informed her. 

“Huh, Don’t see why.” She joked. They both laughed.

“I’m Astoria.” She smiled warmly at him. “This is Nicholas,” She grabbed the shoulder of a boy who was wearing a look of disdain. 

“I don’t see why there are so many steps,” he complained. “You’d think being the smartest house they’d have picked an easier to get to common room.”

“Don’t be such a pessimist,” Astoria rolled her eyes, still holding his arm. “I mean at least it’s a pretty walk! Look at all the paintings and statues. I bet the other houses only get to walk through plain dusty corridors. And look, here’s Laverne de Montmorency. And Olivander!” Stiles watched with amusement. It was clear this girl was flirting with her friend. She seemed incredibly comfortable with him indicating to Stiles that tonight wasn’t the first time they’d met. 

“I’m guessing you two know each other?” Astoria turned to him surprised.

“That obvious?”

“Maybe I’m just that observant.” Stiles teased.

“Nico and I have been bestfriends since we were kids. He was the only wizarding family I knew. Do you have any friends at Hogwarts?” The question, as simple as it was, made Stiles’ stomach turn over.

“Uh, yeah. My friend Scott is in Gryffindor.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Her face fell. “Well hey, if he’s a real friend then different houses won’t hurt your friendship.”

“Really?” That was the first optimistic thing he’d heard about friends in different houses. 

“Yeah! Nico’s parents fell in love when they were in different houses.” Nico shot her a look, clearly not pleased that she was divulging his family’s business to a total stranger. “What?” She asked innocently. Stiles found himself lost in thought. He supposed he would just need to put in a little more effort to make this friendship last. 

They finally reached the top of the stairs and came to a halt at a bronze door. There was no door knob or keyhole, only a large knocker in the shape of an eagle. An older boy at the front knocked twice. The eagle suddenly became animated. It’s beak parted and it spoke, well sort of.

“What word in the English language does the following: the first two letters signify a male, the first three letters signify a female, the first four letters signify a great individual, while the entire world signifies a great woman. What is the word?” 

“Anyone know the answer?” The boys asked, looking expectantly at the crowd. Stiles thought for a moment. He took it piece by piece. What word represents a man that with an extra letter can represent a female? He, her. Four letters. Before he could finish working it out another student called out the answer. 

“Heroine?” The voice was shy and quiet. 

At her answer the door swung open and the eagle returned to unmoving metal.

“Who said that?” The boy asked. The girl raised her hand nervously. She was of south asian descent, wearing a hijab and glasses. “What’s your name?”

“Mridini.” It was barely a whisper.

“Very good job Mridini. Everyone thank her.” They all clapped politely. “Mridini just demonstrated what each of you will have to do each time you wish to enter Ravenclaw common room. If you want to roam freely I suggest brushing up on your knowledge of riddles. The eagle may ask you any question to gain entry but she tends to favor the confusing kind. Now if you’ll all follow me I’ll show you around our common room. It’s by far the best!”

The students filled in behind the boy. The room was spectacular. It was large and airy with high ceilings and arching windows that displayed the whole of the school grounds. The students oohed and awed at the breathtaking views. The walls were blue with bronze accents and silks draped elegantly. Portraits hung on the walls and a large stone statue stood by the stair to the dormitories. 

The student introduced himself as Elliot Drivell. He showed them around the room. “Over here is the fireplace, in the winter you’ll have to fight for these seats.” He gestured to a pair of couches and some floor cushions by the fireplace. 

“Ravenclaw room is the only dormitory with it’s own personal library. He led them to a niche where a miniature library displays dozens of magic related books. Stiles was eager to get his hands on them. Coming from a muggle household he was aching to learn as much about this world as he could. 

“If you look up you can see the night sky displayed on the ceiling with an enchantment similar to that of the great hall. It differs in the way that it always displays the current night’s sky. While the great hall will show you the day and weather, Ravenclaw ceiling provides you with a constant map of the stars.” 

Stiles looked up at the ceiling. It was truly beautiful. Every few seconds a white light would dashed from star to star leaving a milky trail that connected constellations. Then the white glow would fade and the sky appeared as clear as if they were outside.

“You should know that Ravenclaw is the smallest house, having a total of 288 students. However, even our common room gets crowded, especially when students from other houses come here looking for help. During especially busy weeks these windows will open into extra space.”

He stepped onto the window ledge and pulled out his wand muttering an incantation. To their amazement the window withdrew from the wall, expanding into a circular room. With another flick of his wand Elliot summoned a table and three chairs. 

“You will learn to do this in time.” He stepped back into the room and the window reformed behind him. “Another feature unique to Ravenclaw house.” He smirked proudly. “Not so unique, but equally beneficial, are these.” He approached one of the silks that hung from the walls. He opened the folds, they all glanced inside. To Stiles’ amazement he saw a whole room within the silk. “Study rooms, products of another enchantment, commonly used on tents. Other houses have similar rooms, hidden within tapestries or trapdoors.”

“Well that’s the tour for you. Your luggage has been brought to your rooms and assigned to a bed. I trust you can find your dormitories on your own, they’re right up those stairs, if not you shouldn’t be in this house. I suggest you do so promptly as the rest of your house will be arriving shortly.

Stiles followed the other first years up the stairs. They came to a hallway of doors, one room marked Hogwarts Class of 2021 led to their dormitories. Stiles entered the room and was surprised to see a small seating area with an antique mirror and an hourly class schedule displayed. 

On either side of the room was a door, one labeled Dormitories, and the other Locker rooms. Stiles was happy to see these doors had normal handles. 

They entered the dorms to find it looked reminiscent of the common room; large windows, draping curtains, tapestries, and an ornate circular rug. The room had 16 bunk beds lining the room, a total of 32 beds. In the center of the room was a winding bronze staircase, presumably leading to more beds. 

Stiles was surprised to see the great number of beds which indicated that the dorms were co-ed. He supposed separation by gender wouldn’t be very inclusive in the house of individuality. 

The students began searching beds for their luggage or name tags. Stiles went bed by bed, but couldn’t find his name on any of the posts. He realized with a sigh that he was probably on the second level. Great, more stairs. Stiles was the first to ascend the winding bronze stairs.

They opened to another room. He was shocked to see these beds were individual rather than bunk. Maybe the second level wasn’t that bad. This room was smaller than the floor below, but somehow seemed more spacious. Perhaps it was the beds, or maybe the high ceilings.

He walked until he found his bed. It was one over from the corner, with a large window acting as his head board. He had one of the best in the whole dorm. The corner beds seemed to be the very best, with an even larger window, parallel to the bed, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He had a full window, and wasn’t stuck in a bunk bed like those on the floor below him. 

The ceilings were arched and decorated with intricate paintings in various shades of pastel. Some spots were seemingly newer than others and they held different artistic styles making Stiles wonder if students painted and replaced the images as they saw fit.

Other students were joining him in the upper dorm. Astoria among them. She found her bed next to his. 

“How lucky are we!” She beamed at him and plopped down on her bed dramatically. Not only do we get the upper level but we’re right next to each other. He smiled. He had to admit, as far as rooming had gone he’d been extremely lucky. 

They talked as other students found their beds. He was surprised to see the corner bed to his left was uninhabited. It seemed a waste of one of the best views. 

He and Astoria began unpacking. There was a trunk at the foot of his bed, which, like the silks in the common room, was bigger on the inside. He found he had plenty of room for all of his clothes and then some.

Nico joined them halfway through, sitting on Astoria’s bed and handing her clothes. When they were finished they decided to head back to the common room. 

As they exited the dorms and headed down the stairs a counter is displayed on the archway reading 000. 

“What is that for?” Stiles asked. 

“House points I’d assume.” Nico interjected. “Throughout the course of the year the numbers will fluctuate as you earn or lose points for your house.”

“So every house starts at 0?” Nico nodded.

“You can earn house points a number of ways, but the main ones are academic achievement and Quidditch.” Quidditch. Stiles remembered Scott’s mom telling them about the game played on broomsticks as they passed a store in Diagon Alley.

“That’s wizard sport right?” He felt foolish for not knowing already, but he figured better to embarrass himself and learn now than go to a game clueless. 

To his surprise Nico was very understanding of his lack of knowledge “Yes, it’s hard to get on the team as a first year, but not impossible. Each house plays another and then the winning houses play, whoever’s left standing wins. Each game won largely contributes to house points.”

“Don’t worry, he had to explain how it worked to me too.” Astoria reassured him. I’m only half so I got most of my knowledge of the wizarding world from this guy. She punched Nico in the shoulder playfully. They entered the common room, shocked by the number of students there. There were at least 60 in the room, sitting all around engaged in conversation. 

“Why are there so many people in each house?” Stiles asked. With all the magical expansions in place it seemed as though the house common rooms had originally been designed to cater towards a smaller number of students. 

“Overcrowding.” Nico answered “I’m not sure why, but other schools have become much more selective with who they let in, making Hogwarts accept a much greater number of students than it was designed for. My mom seems to know more about it than she lets on. She’s an auror, sort of magical police. I’ve tried to ask her but she doesn’t seem to want to discuss it.” He shrugged. 

They’re lucky enough to find seats at a table near the library. They talk for a few hours, becoming acquainted. Around midnight they turn in, wanting to get a good night’s sleep for the first day of classes tomorrow. 

Stiles stops by the bathrooms on his way. The layout was surprisingly convenient with showers on one side, toilets on the other, each having floor to ceiling doors. Giant antique bronze mirrors were positioned above intricate sinks and dressing rooms were in an alcove which closed by means of enchanted curtains.

He took a quick shower, discovering the water pressure was amazing, then turned in. He sighed as he crashed into his bed. It was weird to share a room with so many people, but he was too tired to care. 

++++++

That night Stiles had a rather peculiar dream. He was standing in a dark room. Or perhaps he was outside. It was too dark to tell. Whichever way he turned, his ears were met with a different noise. Coming from one direction he heard voices arguing, from another was soft jazz music and when he looked straight ahead he heard rain. 

He felt pressure on his pinky finger and was surprised to find a red string tied to it. He tried to pull the string off but found that it hurt, almost as though it were a part of his body. So instead, he followed it. The string led him in the direction of the rain. He wrapped the fabric around his hand as he walked, gradually accumulating more and more. Soon all other sounds had faded and his vision was beginning to clear. He recognized where he was now. He was at McNuggan’s school. 

“I still think spiderman is cooler.” Scott was walking beside him. It was like Stiles was coming out of a daze. He remembered this day. It was his 11th birthday, a rainy day in late January. He and Scott had been discussing superheroes and admiring the action figures that Scott had gotten him as a present. Of course Stiles had appreciated the gift, but truth be told, all he really wanted for his birthday that year had been for Lydia Martin to notice him.

It seemed wishes apparently did come true cause on that day she had.

Stiles walked alongside his best friend, when suddenly the string pulled tight against his hand. He turned, trying to see which direction the string was leading him and almost crashed into a girl behind him. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and wide green eyes. 

“Sorry, I-” She seemed taken aback by their nearness. She quickly composed herself however. “You dropped this.” He looked down at his hand and saw the string had turned into a red scarf, his red scarf that went with his uniform, Lydia had placed it in his hand.

“Thanks,” He said sheepishly. He took the scarf and tied it around his neck, despite its wetness.

“I’m Lydia,” She said cautiously.

“I know,” She tipped her head at him puzzled, “I just mean, we have homeroom together.” 

“Oh,” she had the expression that she was trying to picture seeing him there. Suddenly her friend came up behind her.

“Lydia, what are you doing?” She hissed “Don’t talk to that loser. C’mon.” She steered Lydia away from Stiles. She shot a glance back at him, he waved and she turned away. That had been the extent of their interaction on that day. But it had made Stiles whole year. 

He turned back to Scott who was grinning at him. “Lydia Martin,” he said knowingly. Stiles smiled. He looked back at his hand and saw the red string had returned, but was now loose, giving him freedom to walk with Scott. He didn’t know where it had come from, the scarf was still wrapped around his neck. It was odd that he couldn’t remember why it was there. 

He shrugged it off and turned back to his conversation with Scott. “Batman is way better.”

++++++

Lydia sat up in her bed, waking in a cold sweat. She’d had the most peculiar dream, a memory really, of the day she’d given a scarf to a boy who’d dropped it. Her friend had scolded her for talking to him. 

She’d long since forgotten the memory, but the dream had reawoken it as if it had happened yesterday. She couldn’t for the life of her remember the boy’s name, the only thing that came to her mind when she tried to think of it was the word mischief. Perhaps he’d been a trouble maker. 

She did recall seeing him throughout her years at McNuggan’s, always with another boy, Scott; she was pretty sure that was his name. Scott and… She was sure she must’ve heard the boy’s name before, but she couldn’t remember… It was like an itch in her brain that couldn’t be scratched. 

The dream had been rather odd. Why was she dreaming about some, unimportant day and two boys whose names she couldn’t even remember. That hadn’t been the only strang part of her dream. She remembered a small detail, a red string tied around her finger, she’d followed it and it had led her to the scarf, causing her to pick it up. 

She was sure the red string wasn’t part of her original memory. It must’ve been some manifestation of significant meaning within the context of the dream. What, she couldn’t say. The strangest part perhaps was that she could still feel pressure on her pinky where the string in her dream had been tied, as though it had actually been there.

The dream had faded as quickly as it had started, though judging by the faint daylight now entering the windows, she’d been asleep for at least 7 hours.

She put the dream out of her mind as she got out of bed. It was time for class.

++++++

Early morning light woke Scott. The Gryffindor dorms were cozy and had made for a pleasant night sleep, but now, with the premise of class leering, Scott was nervous.

He dressed quickly and met up with Obadiah, a girl he’d met the previous night. She seemed as tired as he was anxious. Her curly hair was deflated along with her smile. 

“Goodmorning,” She grumbled.

“Morning, are you ready for class?” He asked as they left for their first class of the day; Charms.

She shrugged “Not really, but we have charms with hufflepuff so it’s not like it matters.”

“How’s that?”

“Hufflepuffs are like the least competitive house, it wouldn’t be fun to be better than them anyway.”

They entered the Charms classroom and took their seats in the second row. Their teacher was standing in the front of the classroom. When all the students had taken their seat she addressed them.

“Hello class.” The class murmured hello. “As you know I’m your charms teacher, My name is Ms. Blake, or Jennifer outside of class. I know you’re all first years, and it’s actually my first year here too. I’m glad we can go through this journey together.” She smiled at them then turned to a chalk board behind her and wrote her name in fancy lettering. “I want you to all take a moment and introduce yourself to someone near you.”

Scott turned to his left. Beside him was Isaac, the boy he’d met on the train. “Hey,”

Isaac grimaced at him. “Hey,”  
They sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say since, officially, they’d already met. 

“So,” Isaac said finally, “Teacher’s kinda hot right.” 

Scott glanced at her then turned back with his lips pressed together knowingly. “Yeah, she kinda is.” They grinned at each other.

“Okay, enough with the introductions.” Ms. Blake called out. Scott glanced at her.

“Who can tell me what Charms class is about?” She addressed the class, swiveling her head from side to side. A brave Gryffindor raised his hand. 

“Yes…” 

“Alexander, but you can call me Alex.” He winked. She ignored it.

“Yes Alex?”

“Charms is the study of enchanting objects, largely based around learning proper pronunciations and wand movements.”

“Correct, good answer. Charms are very useful for everyday life, this class will broaden your abilities and teach you the proper way to do things. So I suggest that you all pay attention and try your best.” She turned back to her board and tapped it with her wand. 

“Today, we are going to be learning the Aperacium charm, which reveals certain hidden objects. For example. Aparecium” She waved her wand at the board, revealing writing that had been previously hidden. The students gasped and awed as the letters transcribed themselves.

The board read:  
Today’s Lesson - The Aparecium Charm  
Pronunciation: AH-par-EE-see-um  
This charm reveals hidden messages or markings. Additionally can be used to counter the effects of concealing charms.  
The board had an animated chalk sketch of the proper wand movement.

“Okay, now that I’ve got your attention, let me further encourage you. On your desks in front of you is a piece of paper.” Scott looked at the blank paper in front of him. “Today, you’re going to be trying to reveal its hidden message.” The class murmured enthusiastically. “Now before you pull out your wands I want you to hold up your quills and perform the motion while repeating the incantation. Ready? Begin.” The class swished their feathers and read the spell off the board.

The room echoed with. “Aparecium, Aparecium.” Ms. Blake walked around the classroom correcting any imperfections. 

She paused in front of Scott. She bent down and tilted his wrist slightly. “Like this.” Scott adjusted accordingly. She smiled at him “Very good…”

“Scott,” He answered.

“I’m Isaac,” Isaac interjected. He grinned at her. Obadiah sighed and rolled her eyes on Scott’s other side.

“Nice to meet you both, continue on.” She left, heading back to the front of the classroom. Isaac nudged him. Scott did his best not to laugh. 

“Okay, I think you’re all ready to try with your wands now.” The class pulled out their wands and began tapping at the paper in front of them.

By the end of class Scott still hadn’t been able to reveal the writing on his paper. He sighed feeling defeated. Isaac hadn’t had any luck either, but Obediah had been one of the first to reveal hers, though she refused to show it to them. Feeling defeated he focused his attention on Ms. Blake who was dismissing the class.

“Very good attempts today. If you haven’t managed to reveal your message I want you to do so by next class, you may keep the papers. If you have managed the spell, great job, no homework.” They thanked her and departed.

After lunch was his second class of the day; Potions. Scott was excited for potions because Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had class together, meaning he could see Stiles. 

They filtered into the classroom. Lab tables seating four students each (one on each end and two on the side) were positioned around the room. Facing a desk in the front of the room. Scott scanned the room and locked eyes with Stiles who was standing on his seat looking for Scott. They both smiled. Scott walked quickly, taking a seat at the table next to Stiles. They hugged briefly. Moments later two other Ravenclaws joined them, greeting Stiles.

“How was your first class?” Stiles whispered. “Charms right?” 

“How did you know that?”

Stiles shrugged “I snuck a picture of your schedule. He waved his phone. Suddenly it was snatched from his hand. They both turned their heads to see a tall, lean man with mousy hair and glasses standing over them.

“First lesson of the day,” He said loudly “No phones in my class.” Stiles pursed his lips awkwardly as the teacher pocketed his phone.

“Now, I want you to look at your tables. You should each be sitting with at least one person from a different house. If not you have 16 seconds to do so. 16, 15.” The class was filled with the sounds of chairs being pulled back and feet scuffling as students switched seats. “1.” The teacher finished.

“Good. Now I hope you’re happy with these seats because this is where you’ll be sitting for the rest of the year. Several audible groans. The teacher continued. “I’m Professor Harris, and you will refer to me as such. Now, let’s get to learning.” He briefly went over course materials. 

“For today, if you’re missing any materials you may borrow some from the cupboard of shame.” He pointed at a large wardrobe with a wooden sign on it labelled ‘cupboard of shame’. Some students laughed. “Very funny yes, except any forgetfulness after today’s class will result in a 5 point deduction from house points.” The laughter ceased immediately. Professor Harris smiled. “I’m glad we all understand each other.” 

“Now, within your groups I want you to pick a partner, introduce yourselves if you must. I’ll give you two minutes. Please note if you are stupid do not pair up with your friend who is also stupid, it will not make for very good grades.” He turned away and began writing on the board.

Stiles, who was sitting at the end, turned to the group. 

“Sorry Stiles,” The boy said to Stiles, the girl shushed him. 

“Nonsense, I can work with the Gryffindor, you two team up.” Scott blinked awkwardly. The Gryffindor? Stiles laughed.

“No, guys this is Scott, the friend I was telling you about.” He clapped Scott on the back.

“Oh my god, Scott!” The girl turned to him excitedly. “Nice to meet you! Stiles has told us great things.” 

“Great.” Scott shook her hand awkwardly. 

“Well I guess we have our groups then.” Said the boy, matter of factly. “I’m Nico by the way, and this is Astoria.” He also shook Scott’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you both. Thanks for putting up with Stiles.” 

“Hey,” Stiles said indignantly. Before they could say any more Professor Harris addressed the class again. 

“Good. Now let’s get started. Today we won’t be making any actual potions. I know, tragic. Instead we will be learning potions class safety methods and going over a few basic herbs that we will be using frequently. So, pull out your quills and take notes unless you want to fail my class.” 

They spent the day taking notes and passing around different herbs to smell, feel and even taste a select few. 

By the end of class Scott had written one page front and back, but Stiles had written at least three. 

They were given the last 10 minutes to exchange notes and get to know each other. Stiles turned to Scott immediately. 

“So, any idea what you wanna do for your birthday next week?” Scott blushed.

“Your birthday is next week?!” Astoria exclaimed. “Wow, how old?”

“Er, 16.”

“Lucky! My birthday’s not till September.” She pouted her lip. “But you have to do something fun!” 

“I was thinking we could go look in the woods. I read the papers this morning, you know they found a dead body in the forest yesterday?” Stiles said in a hushed whisper, or his best attempt at one. “We could go looking for it.” 

“Are you crazy?” Nico asked. “You know how much trouble that could get you in?” 

“Phh, ignore him.” Astoria waved his concerns away. Silently Scott had to agree with him though. 

“But if they already found the body what would you even be looking for?” Nico asked, crossing his arms. 

“That's the best part.” Stiles bit his lip to keep from exploding. “They only found half of it.”

“Which half?” Scott asked, slightly repulsed. 

“Who cares?” Stiles seemed so excited. Scott smiled, he knew anything would be fun as long as he had Stiles with him. “I’m in.”

“Yes,” Stiles fist bumped the air. 

“Me too!” Astoria grinned. “Of course, only if that’s okay with you.” She asked Scott. He shrugged.

“The more the merrier.” She squealed excitedly. 

“I can probably get my hands on some liquid courage to make the night even more fun!” She bit her lip, anticipating the fun they’d have walking around the forbidden forest looking for a body while drunk.

“Well count me out.” Nico grumbled. Professor Harris encroached upon their table. 

“While I’m glad you find the prospect of potions so exciting I think it may work best if you actually exchanged paper and looked at each other's work.” They looked at each other, then silently passed around their notes. Professor Harris walked away shooting them a look.


End file.
